Willie Wilson
: “''Watch your back, kid.” : ― Willie Wilson, moments before slaying Melvin King. '''Biography' Early Life Willie Wilson was born in Southern Nevada. During the Civil War, he was drafted into the Union Army and his detachment skirmished with several tribes of Native Americans. Wilson was left for dead during one of these skirmishes, but was spared by one of his assailants. Mutant World IV whatttt Personality Willie Wilson was a man with a unique outlook on morality, justifying murder and theft, although repulsed by the existence of mendacity. His personality took a turn for the worse, the moment his organization was splintered by newcomers, eventually turning his legacy in ashes. Appearance Willie Wilson appears as a man in his mid-40's, toughened by a life of continuous running. Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers * Enhanced Physical Condition: '''Wilson's self-healing, agility, speed, durability, senses, stamina, and strength are all enhanced far past the normal human. * '''Intuitive Polygraphy: '''Wilson has the unique power to sense when an individual is lying to him. Abilities * '''Eidetic Memory: Wilson has a near-perfect memory as he remembered details regarding former members of the Blackjack Bandits with ease, protecting him from an even-worse betrayal. * High-level Intellect: '''Wilson's high-level intellect allowed him to maximize the use of his Intuitive Polygraphy. * '''Master Tactician/Leader: Slade's leadership and tactics can be contributed to how he led the Blackjack Bandits for several years, successfully raiding several high-profile financial institutions and even the assassination of President Chester Arthur. * Indomitable Will/High Pain Tolerance/Master Survivor: '''Wilson's ability to survive was ultimately tested when he managed to murder his assailant although being severally wounded and left for dead before. * '''Stealth/Infiltration: As the leader of the Blackjack Bandits, stealth was one of the most important tools. * Master Combatant/Martial Artist: During his lifetime, Wilson racked up quite a body count, including some of the most powerful mutants of his time. ** Military Training: '''As a former union soldier, Wilson's military training came quite in handy as he avoided and sometimes countered military detachments during his criminal career. ** '''Master Swordsman: Wilson's primary weapon was his dual swords, which he prefers for combat. He has countered countless enemies with these weapons, preferring them over firearms in most situations. ** Master Marksman: Wilson's ability as a marksman was notable, although his preference for swords severely limited his ability to practice his marksmanship. Weaknesses * Falsehoods: The loophole in Willie's Polygraphy power is if the person actually believes the lie without any intent of mendacity, it appears as truth. Relationships Allies * Blackjack Bandits ** Matt MacDonald - Ally ** Jesse Merica - Ally ** Steven O'Neil † - Ally * Dancing Shadow - Love Interest Enemies * Ned Walker - Ally turned Enemy and Attempted Victim * Melvin King † - Ally turned Enemy turned Victim * Chester Arthur † - Victim * Jackie Death † - Attempted Killer turned Victim * Ellie Apple - Killer * Krissy Vendetta - Attempted Victim and Rival * Augustus White * Christian Button † * Elizabeth Dawson † * Djaq Najafi * Guy Fawkes * Keith Vaisey † * Marian Aberdine † * Robin Carpenter * Tex Dixie * Tate Santiago Trivia * - Category:Characters Category:MWIV Characters Category:Mutants Category:Gryffindors Category:Blackjack Bandits